


Gravedad

by Moonyta



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, French Kissing, M/M, Romance, True Love's Kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyta/pseuds/Moonyta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark Kent siente que su relación con Bruce Wayne es tan profunda y tan lejana como la que existe entre el sol y la luna. El problema es que  la gravedad siempre está empujándolos cerca uno del otro y un choque entre el sol y la luna podría resultar devastador y maravilloso al mismo tiempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravedad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siliceb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siliceb/gifts).



> Hola, gracias por elegir está historia.  
> La escribí el 14 de febrero como un regalo de san valentin para mi novia, pero espero que todos puedan disfrutarla.

Siberia.  
10:15 am

— Esto no va a gustarle a los rusos…

Barry Allen echó una mirada a la tundra que acababan de salvar.

Corrección.

Barry Allen echó una mirada a la mitad de la tundra que acababan de salvar. La otra mitad había sufrido una sacudida violenta a causa de la detonación de una bomba en el subsuelo. El resultado de aquella catástrofe era un enorme cráter de hielo y una serie de secuelas naturales, como inestabilidad en las superficies cercanas donde habitaban algunas personas. Sin embargo, el problema más importante en aquel momento no era el daño colateral sino, la enorme discusión que Superman y Batman estaban sosteniendo a solo un par de pasos del agujero en la tierra. 

— No te apegaste a las ordenes —La voz baja del murciélago arrastraba una terrible tensión contenida. Más que un murciélago, en aquel momento, parecía una pantera a punto de saltar sobre Superman para abrirle la garganta. 

Ante aquellas palabras, el hombre de acero cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y plantó con más firmeza los pies en la tierra. 

— Hice lo que debía. No todas las decisiones que tomas son las correctas. 

— Evidentemente, las tuyas tampoco lo son. 

Bruce lanzó una mirada de reojo al cráter y Clark apretó los labios con disgusto. 

No, al hombre de acero no le gustaba que le señalaran sus errores, especialmente si sus errores medían medio kilómetro y representaban una amenaza para las comunidades cercanas.  
—Estás siendo injusto… —Su postura cambió, bajó los brazos y cedió ante Batman, mirándolo a los ojos— Elegí entre un pedazo de tierra y tú —Esperó una reacción por parte del guardián de Gótica, algo que le hiciera saber que toda esa dureza era una fachada, pero no encontró ni un parpadeó. Eso lo irritó— ¡Acabo de salvarte la vida!

— No necesitaba que lo hicieras —La voz de Batman tenía más hielo que el resto de Siberia.

Flash se colocó de inmediato entre ambos. 

— De acuerdo, amigos basta. No hay porque entrar en conflictos. Podemos solucionar esto, somos la liga de la justicia, podemos hacerlo todo. Porque somos amigos ¿cierto?... ¿Amigos? 

Batman les dio la espalda a ambos y caminó lejos mientras hablaba por el comunicador principal de su traje. 

— Ahora está usando su famosa bati-táctica para ignorarnos — Linterna Verde emergió del fondo del cráter. Sonreía para Superman y Flash— La buena noticia es que no es tan profundo como parece y es más estable de lo que creíamos — Apuntó con su anillo para formar una maqueta del cráter con energía verde — ¿Lo ven? En realidad los rusos han hecho agujeros más grandes con sus minas de diamantes. La mala noticia es que quizá desatemos una nueva guerra fría, lo cual, sería una ironía. Pero este hoyo es inofensivo.

 

— A menos que alguien caiga en él o un terremoto provoque un hundimiento en las zonas cercanas — Flash le dio cinco vueltas en tres segundos al enorme desastre.

Hal Jordan, aterrizó con suavidad al lado de Superman que no había respondido a sus palabras ni a las de Flash. 

— Oye big blue. Ya conoces al murciélago, no lo tomes en serio. Muy en el fondo de toda esa oscuridad, está agradecido de que lo hayas salvado. Solo que ya sabes… es un agradecimiento muy… oscuro. 

Superman lo miró y sin responderle, levantó el vuelo para descender frente a Batman. Aún hablaba por su comunicador privado y cuando Clark llegó frente a él solo lo escuchó decir “De acuerdo, gracias”. 

Así que una persona que ni siquiera había estado presente en el conflicto, merecía las gracias. Pero él acababa de salvarle la vida y todo lo que obtenía era esa gélida y horrible actitud de autosuficiencia. 

 

— J’onn se hará cargo de emitir un comunicado al gobierno ruso. La liga de la justicia se hará responsable de reparar los daños. El área quedará acordonada mientras tanto. Pero si un civil ignora las precauciones y se hace daño, tú serás el único responsable. Tendrás suerte si no pasa más que eso. 

Clark sintió un familiar sabor amargo en la boca. Culpa. Bruce estaba jugando con su mente para hacerlo sentir culpable, culpable por salvarlo a él en lugar de evitar un agujero en la tierra. No podía estar hablando en serio. 

No después de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ambos cada noche desde hacía un par de meses.

— Oye B yo no quise… 

 

Batman le dio la espalda y subió a su nave personal, despegó dejando a Superman con las palabras en la boca. 

 

Cuando el kryptoniano despegó como un bólido, Flash y Linterna Verde intercambiaron una mirada confundida, pero permanecieron en la zona para realizar el acordonamiento. Lo que sea que estuviera pasando entre Batman y Superman, era demasiado denso como para tratar de ver a través del conflicto. 

En el aire, Batman tecleó en el sistema de navegación programando las coordenadas de su destino. Escuchó unos golpes en el cristal lateral de la cabina y sin levantar la mirada de su sistema de navegación, desactivo el piloto automático, tomó el mando y desvió la nave hacía la derecha, aumentando la potencia de vuelo. Alejándose de Superman. 

Clark sabía que podía ir detrás de él, alcanzarlo, atrapar su nave como si fuera un canario y obligarlo a aterrizar. Si se negaba a salir de la cabina la arrancaría y… Bruce estaría tan furioso que las consecuencias serían terribles y posiblemente dolorosas. El problema era que su indiferencia también estaba doliéndole. 

 

 

Metrópolis, dos días después.  
15:25 hrs.

Miró su celular, lo apretó un poco entre sus dedos, lo hizo girar y paseó el pulgar sobre la pantalla tratando de decidir si debía revisar sus mensajes pendientes o no. 

A Clark Kent le ganó un suspiro, ¿A quién engañaba? No iba a encontrar ningún mensaje pendiente, al menos no de él. De cualquier forma, nunca había recibido muchos mensajes de Bruce. Desbloqueó la pantalla y revisó su historial, el último mensaje que figuraba de “B” tenía doce días de antigüedad y decía “Cena en el callejón del crimen”. Sonrió sin darse cuenta, Bruce tenía un sentido del humor malsano. Desde luego aquella noche no habían cenado juntos, pero las calles de Gótica habían temblado ante la alianza del murciélago y el súper hombre. 

Le gustaba cuando Batman le brindaba aquel nivel de confianza. El murciélago era terriblemente territorial, no toleraba a otros justicieros tratando de hacerse cargo de la basura de su ciudad, quizá muy en el fondo, no se trataba de un sistema táctico, quizá muy en el fondo, Bruce quería ahogarse en toda aquella maldad, como si fuera una especie de droga que no deseaba compartir con otros. Y Superman se sentía condenadamente bien al ser la excepción. 

 

La pantalla del teléfono en su mano se apagó. Lo dejó en el escritorio y trató de concentrarse otra vez en la noticia que estaba escribiendo. 

¿Qué le había encargado su editor en jefe? 

— Ah… claro — dejó caer los hombros en señal de derrota y comenzó a escribir de nuevo.

“Crater de medio kilómetro en Siberia” 

 

 

Atalaya, una semana después.  
21:07 hrs.

— ¿Alguien además de mi, ha notado que hay una mancha frente al sol? — Linterna verde apoyó los pies sobre el tablero de mando de la torre central— Y es una mancha con una forma y unos colores muy familiares —Aquel día, le correspondía la guardia en la base espacial de la liga de la justicia, junto a Batman — Estoy tratando de decirles que Superman está flotando frente al sol sin ningún motivo aparente. 

El policía espacial miró hacía el murciélago a su lado, pero Batman siguió concentrado en el panel que le mostraba distintas zonas del planeta tierra. 

— Obtiene sus poderes del sol, quizá está reponiendo un poco de energía — Cyborg se paró detrás de la silla de Hal y miró hacía el astro rey, hizo que su ojo cibernético enfocará a Superman y lo escaneó — No parece estar herido. 

Batman siguió inmutable. 

 

Flotar frente al sol, siempre le proveía una increíble sensación de paz. El calor, la luz, el torrente embriagador de energía que entraba por su piel hasta sus células y le provocaba un cosquilleó agradable en todo el cuerpo, todo aquello lo ayudaba a dejar de pensar o a pensar con mayor claridad, cuando la tierra lo hacía sentir sofocado. 

No era humano y era difícil enfrentarse a aquella realidad, lo que más deseaba en el mundo era pertenecer al planeta tierra, ser parte de la humanidad, apartarse de todas las ideologías que insistían en representarlo como un dios o como un demonio. Lo único que deseaba era ser humano y eso, era lo único que no podía ser. A pesar de ello, el problema que enfrentaba en ese instante era quizá el más terrenal de todos los problemas. Amor.

El amor por sí mismo supone un elixir de vida o un veneno letal, y en el segundo caso, cuando el amor es real, no existe antídoto para su terrible y doloroso efecto. Ni siquiera toda una eternidad en la atmósfera solar. 

Pero podía intentarlo. 

 

 

 

Ciudad Gótica, dos semanas después.  
01:00 hrs. 

— Sería más fácil si decidiera llamarlo señor. 

Al oír la voz de Alfred, Bruce apretó una tecla de la súper computadora y la imagen satelital desapareció de la pantalla. Sin embargo, el mayordomo sin duda había visto la imagen que Bruce monitoreaba. Superman “durmiendo” frente al sol, desde dos semanas atrás. 

— Acercarse tan sigilosamente es de mala educación Alfred. 

—Debería tomarlo en cuenta la próxima vez que se vista de murciélago para perseguir criminales, señor.

La sombra de una sonrisa apareció en la boca de Bruce Wayne que sabía que no podía ocultarle nada a aquel hombre. Deshizo el comando y la imagen de Superman volvió a aparecer en la pantalla. 

— ¿Por qué crees que hace eso? 

— Me atrevo a suponer que por la misma razón por la que usted ha extendido sus horas de patrullaje y ha insistido en rechazar dos de cada tres alimentos del día.

Alfred miró la imagen y después miró a su protegido. ¿En qué momento había chocado la luna con el sol y toda la humanidad había quedado en medio de aquel caos?

— No se trata de lo mismo, sabes que el asunto de Siberia fue su culpa. El bienestar de las personas inocentes debe ser la prioridad de la liga en cualquier circunstancia. 

— Bueno señor, quizá él considera que usted es su prioridad. No puedo juzgarlo ya que desde hace muchos años yo sigo ese dogma. 

Bruce negó con firmeza. 

— Pero tú no eres Superman. Él no puede olvidar lo que es verdaderamente importante Alfred. El mundo lo mira en busca de esperanza. Superman es el camino para las persona perdidas, por eso es tan peligroso que se distraiga. Tiene una mente débil e influenciable, su más grande defecto es ser incapaz de percibirse a sí mismo, como el ser más inspirador de este universo. 

 

El mayordomo le puso una mano en el hombro y aquel simple gesto fue suficiente para terminar de comunicar lo que Bruce no estaba poniendo en palabras. El murciélago creía que su relación con Clark, era una distracción y una debilidad para el hombre de acero. 

— Le traeré la cena señor. Pero recuerde que puede llamarme antes si me necesita, sin duda escucharé su voz.

 

Mientras aquel hombre se alejaba para salir de la cueva, Bruce se preguntaba si era una maldición o una bendición que lo conociera tan bien. 

 

-:-

Una hora antes del amanecer, Bruce Wayne salió por la puerta principal de la mansión, caminó hacía los jardines traseros de la casa de estilo gótico. Paseó la mirada por la hierba fresca bañada de rocío. El viento se le metió entre el cabello y bajo la ropa, pero no le causo ninguna molestia. Le agradaban los lugares fríos, oscuros y silenciosos. Ya no recordaba si se trataba de un hábito que le había creado el murciélago o si siempre había sido así.

El jardín trasero estaba lleno de sauces, castaños y robles, alguna vez, cuando era un niño, esos enormes árboles le habían hecho sentir miedo… que absurdo había sido al creer que ese pequeño temor sería el desafío más grande su vida. El miedo a esos centinelas gigantes había quedado aplastado ante el auténtico terror del callejón del crimen. Pero con el tiempo, había dominado ese instante de miedo, lo había abrazado y se había alimentado de él para convertirse en lo que era ahora… entonces, por qué se sentía tan vulnerable en aquel momento en medio de esos árboles de ramas torcidas y hojas vivas. 

— Clark. 

Bruce miró hacía el sol. Su voz había sido apenas un susurro, pero sabía que él podría escucharlo si lo deseaba. Aun si el sonido solo podía viajar a través del aire de la tierra, Clark podía escucharlo si decidía hacerlo. 

Transcurrieron dos minutos y en la relatividad del tiempo aquello le pareció una eternidad. De pronto, el sonido de un trueno partió el cielo y un cometa aterrizó a un par de metros frente a él. La tierra tembló, la fuerza del descenso creó una onda de aíre que arrojó tierra y hojas hacía todos lados. Bruce se cubrió la cara con el antebrazo hasta que la nube de polvo desapareció. 

Clark estaba ahí, no, Superman estaba ahí. 

Con su postura perfecta y los ojos ardiendo en un radiante color carmesí. Su presencia irradiaba calor. Podía sentirlo desde su posición. Le tomó un instante reponerse de aquella visión y recordar por qué lo había llamado. 

— ¿Has decidido dirigirme la palabra de nuevo?

Bruce no se sorprendió cuando el sonido de aquella voz le provocó un agradable escalofrío que subió por su espalda hasta la nuca y le erizó la piel. Clark estaba enfadado. 

— Nunca deje de hablarte —Respondió con calma, sacudiéndose un poco la ropa y quedándose en su lugar— Quería darte tiempo para meditar sobre lo que ocurrió en Siberia —Percibió que la mirada roja del Kryptoniano se encendía aún más. “Así que el tema sigue enfadándote Clark” —Tu comportamiento fue irresponsable e innecesario — Presionó —Mi vida y la vida de cualquier otro integrante de la liga son recursos prescindibles.

El kryptoniano se abalanzó sobre él, lo empujó contra un árbol que crujió en protesta. El aire se escapó de sus pulmones a causa de la fuerza con la que había chocado contra el tronco. Clark lo acorralaba con su cuerpo.

Había presionado demasiado. 

— Las vidas de mis amigos no son prescindibles. ¡Tú vida no es prescindible! —El cuerpo de Superman estaba muy cálido, su cabello tenía un poco de polvo estelar y le había crecido dos centímetros en aquel corto periodo de tiempo— Soy libre de tomar mis decisiones, no importa lo que pienses o lo que esperes de mí, no soy uno de tus niños, soy un hombre Bruce, un hombre que puede decidir de qué manera usar sus habilidades. 

Bruce no huyo de esa mirada amenazadora, las palabras le golpeaban la piel muy cerca de los labios. 

 

— No eres un hombre común Clark, eres Superman. 

— Tú harías bien en recordarlo. 

 

El murciélago tuvo que apoyar la nuca contra el tronco del árbol cuando Clark lo besó de manera imperiosa. La boca del último hijo de krypton había aprendido a hacerlo ceder a lo largo de aquellos meses juntos. Sus labios le demandaban fricción y humedad y pronto era imposible distinguir más allá de un solo sabor en sus bocas. El sabor de la necesidad. 

Todo el calor de aquel cuerpo lo abrazó, sentía ese corazón poderoso latiendo violento, la fuerza de Clark lo empujaba de manera dominante, obligándolo a renunciar a todo lo que había planeado. Por eso no lo había llamado antes, por eso había guardado semanas de silencio. No podía resistirse a la gravedad de aquel sol. 

Clark era capaz de retenerlo sin cadenas, de abrazarlo sin tocarlo, nunca en la vida había deseado algo con tanta fuerza como ahogarse en su amor y no sentir la lluvia, el viento o el aire. 

“Algo siempre me trae de vuelta a ti, nunca toma mucho tiempo. Me tocas por un momento y toda mi fuerza se va. No importa lo que diga o lo que haga siempre termino atrapado en tu gravedad”

Jadeó con los ojos cerrados cuando Clark rompió aquel beso necesitado.

— Bruce yo… vivo arrodillado tratando de hacerte ver que tú eres todo lo que necesito aquí en la tierra. Pero no te comportas como mi amigo y tampoco eres mi enemigo y sin embargo lo único de lo que puedo estar seguro es de que tú me mantienes en el suelo, porque estás por encima de mi… por encima de todo —Volvió a besarlo, está vez con dulzura dejando que sus labios vertieran sus disculpas sobre la otra boca. Cerró los ojos mientras se apagaba el violento color rojo de sus pupilas. Lo había extrañado, lo necesitaba más que al sol — Algo siempre me trae de vuelta a ti… —Susurró contra sus labios húmedos, abrazándolo con suavidad, apretándolo entre sus brazos— Nunca toma mucho tiempo… 

 

— No importa lo que diga o lo que haga, siempre termino atrapado en tu gravedad.

Clark abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar que la voz de Bruce terminaba de expresar sus sentimientos. Lo miró a la cara y se encontró con una sonrisa genuina en los labios del dueño de aquella mansión. 

El sol ya había derramado un montón de colores en el firmamento. El rojo, el violeta y el azul se extendían por el cielo en una mezcla armoniosa que se perdía entre nubes blancas. Bruce Wayne miró el amanecer mientras Clark lo tomaba en brazos y sobrevolaba el jardín, dejando detrás el miedo, atrapado entre los sauces, castaños y robles.

Cuando sintió su espalda contra la cama y el cuerpo del kryptoniano sobre el suyo, supo que nunca podría escapar. Y quizá, era tiempo de deja de luchar contra la gravedad. 

 

 

Epílogo.

 

La habitación de Bruce Wayne. Esa misma mañana.  
11:00 hrs.

El sol luchaba por entrar a través de las cortinas pesadas y oscuras. La cama en el centro de la habitación, guardaba dos figuras desnudas entre sabanas revueltas. 

Bruce se removió, tenía la piel del trasero pegajosa a causa del sexo y la abundante pasión de Clark. En el jardín unas aves habían comenzado a trinar y el sonido era molesto. Frunció el ceño incomodo, y empujó a Clark lejos de él, provocando que el kryptoniano abriera los ojos y dejara de dormitar. 

— ¿Qué ocurre?... 

— Me acaloras, apártate. 

El murciélago jaló una sábana y se cubrió con ella desde los pies hasta la cabeza, dándole la espalda a su amante. Cuando escuchó que Clark se quejaba con un gemido frustrado, sonrió.

**Author's Note:**

> Dejen sus comentarios, sus kudos, sus criticas constructivas o recuérdenle a mi novia que la amo mucho. Gracias por leer~


End file.
